<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomorrow is today and today is yesterday by msOdds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911053">Tomorrow is today and today is yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msOdds/pseuds/msOdds'>msOdds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butsuma's A+ Parenting, Crack, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mom - Freeform, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Obito is Madara's and Hashirama's bird baby, Tajima is actually not terrible, Tengu, Uchiha are feral bird people, and humor, but mostly - Freeform, no I'm not insane, through Tengu's bird magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msOdds/pseuds/msOdds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama does not understand his brother. Madara is rude, cold, and just overall terrifying. Yet every time they speak, Hashirama gushes like he’s the most wondrous, perfect spouse in the world. </p><p>It has been two years since the elder Senju eloped in the name of love. Today, Tobirama steps foot in his house for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna &amp; Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara &amp; Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should meet Madara.” Hashirama tells him over the phone one day.</p><p>“I’ve seen your husband.” Tobirama grunts out the last word. He recalls the man at Butsuma’s funeral last month, prancing around like a smug deer among a pack of hungry wolves just because he had the protection of the alpha.</p><p>Despite leaving home on a bad note, Hashirama decided to come back for their father’s funeral. He also, for some reasons inexplicable to anyone except himself, decided to bring Madara along, the man who was the very reason why Tobirama could only meet his brother twice a week at a coffee shop near his university for the last 2 years. He was by Hashirama’s side all evening, making rude remarks and terrorizing people just by being there, a cruel half smile plastering on his lips. If not for their extended family’s respect for Hashirama, he would have been torn apart by their angry grief stricken relatives.</p><p>Something tells Tobirama that Madara would have been the one tearing them apart, metaphorically and literally.</p><p>“No, no. I mean actually meet him at our place.” Hashirama whines. There is the distinctive sound of a child’s squeal and a deeper reprimanding voice in the background. He must be at home already. “You two are the most important people in my life. I want to introduce you properly.”</p><p>“There is no need, Anija.”</p><p>“Tobi, just think about it, please? I know Christmas is coming up and you’re going to hole up in that house again.” He’s referring to their childhood home, the one where Butsuma lived months ago. The creaky floorboards still whispers his presence and some rooms still have his scent - the smell of his favorite tobacco brand. Tobirama lives there. Sentiment aside, it’s more practical than moving out. “I don’t want you to be alone. Even if you don’t want to spend time with us, at least go over to Toka’s? I’m worried about you.”</p><p>Tobirama rubs the bridge of his nose. “M-maybe. I’ll, ah, think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe” turns into “yes” when he sits idly in the kitchen, waiting for the microwave to finish reheating his takeout. He mulls over what Toka told him last month - that loneliness is no way to cope with grief. And this house reminds him plentifully that he’s, in fact, alone. Butsuma’s ghost isn’t company. The creaking floorboards keep him up at night. The sweet tobacco smell is fading, another painful reminder that the only other occupant in this house is no more.</p><p>Absentmindedly, Tobirama grabs his dinner from the microwave with his bare hand. He realizes a second too late and drops it, splashing hotnoodles all over the floor.</p><p>Tobirama stares at it blankly.He expects hisfather’s voice to bellow from upstair, demanding to know what the fuck he’s doing. No voice comes, so he suffers.</p><p>In the morning, he calls Hashirama to tell him that he’s staying over for Christmas.</p>
<hr/><p>Tobirama has seen Madara for a total of 3 times.</p><p> </p><p>The first time was when he showed up at the Senju household with his brother. They made quite a bizarre scene, with Hashirama - barely conscious - draping his arm over the shorter man’s shoulder and Madara somehow supporting his entire weight as if it was nothing. It wasn’t. Tobirama almost fell over when the man not so gently deposited Hashirama into his arms. Drunk as he was, his brother was a complete dead weight.</p><p>It was a good thing that their father was on a business trip, because Butsuma had no qualms about beating the shit out of their eldest son, were he to see him in this state. </p><p>“Thank you for bringing him back. Do… you need help going back?” He asked out of politeness. Something about the stranger’s stony face, which was half covered by a curtain of black hair, and the hawklike intensity of his eyes rubbed him the wrong way. But Hashirama would be upset tomorrow if he learned that he made his… friend? acquaintance? Walked home in the dark. The least he could do was offering to give him a ride and hoping that he would decline.</p><p>Madara caught on right away - or he was simply being as prickly as he looked -and scowled. “Just look after that idiot.”</p><p>As if Tobirama needed to be told that from a complete stranger.</p><p>He turned his back and stiffly walked away.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> As soon as he disappeared from sight, Tobirama heard an ear piercing shriek. A </span>shadow took to the sky a few blocks away, larger than any bird he'd ever seen.</p><p>"Madara..." Hashirama mumbled by his ear uselessly.</p><p> </p><p>The second time was when Hashirama ran away from home.</p><p>Tobirama saw clipped newspaper pages in his brother’s room, all advertisements on cheap apartments in their city, and knew a fight was bound to break out at some point.</p><p>Hashirama’s relationship with their father wasn’t the greatest, not since he picked veterinary over family business, not since… forever, really. There was always something between those two, with Butsuma’s impossible expectation and Hashirama’s maddening endurance and silent rebellion. The air in their household was full of pent up animosity waiting to boil over. It was oppressing. And Tobirama almost welcomed it - that imminent fight - if only so that he could finally breathe.</p><p>He knew, but he didn’t expect the fight to break out over the dinner on the night before Christmas.</p><p>“I won’t marry Mito-san.” </p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath - Tobirama saw mounting anger settling into Butsuma’s features - and then: “What?”</p><p>“I’m in love with someone else.”Hashirama said simply, matter of factly. “He’s the perfect person for me. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else.”</p><p>It was Madara.Of course it was. He had that silly look on his face that he reserved for when he spoke about that man.</p><p>“I raised you. I paid for your college. The least you can do for this family is knocking up the Uzumaki’s heiress.” Butsuma hissed.</p><p>His stupid kind brother only smiled softly. “I can never repay you enough for that. But I can’t marry her either.”</p><p>There was shouting, something breaking, then Hashirama was out of the house. And there on their porch was Madara, as ominous as the first time Tobirama saw him. From the window, he watched his brother embracing the man, gritting his teeth at the way Madara shoved him away.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Madara? When did you co-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Stupid Senju. You'll get snots on my jacket." He held Hashirama's face between his palms, turning it left and right to inspect any injury.  "Did you honestly just get kicked out of your own house? Where are you going to stay now? In the middle of winter too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"I was hoping  I could stay with you." Hashirama sniffled pathetically, but Tobirama knew if he had a tail, he would be wagging it right now. He was flashing Madara a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">"Stupid." Madara only said.</span>
</p><p>This was the person Hashirama was abandoning his family for?</p><p>As if sensing him, Madara looked over and bore his eyes into his. Tobirama saw them flash red when Madara inclined his head in recognition. He didn’t think much of it back then, chalking it up to the orange glow of the porch lamps. Later, however, he will think about those exact eyes whenever his brother moans about “Madara being difficult” and shudders.</p>
<hr/><p>The third time was at his father’s funeral.</p><p> </p><p>This will be the fourth time they meet. Tobirama prays it works for Hashirama’s sake. Double checking the address his brother gave him, he takes a deep breath and knock.</p><p>And waits.</p><p>Muffled screams. Footsteps.</p><p>“He-hello?”</p><p>He gawks. A child answers the door. A buck naked, wet child, with soap in his hair and behind his ears. He stares back at Tobirama with round charcoal eyes, as confused by the Senju’s presence as the Senju is by his.</p><p>“OBITO!” That isn’t his brother’s voice.</p><p>Seeing Madara running at them, black hair spilling out of his ponytail, looking very much like the devil himself in spite of the pink apron he has on, Tobirama thinks he might have made a terrible mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Tobirama has a first close look at his nephew</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama sees the moment Madara realizes - the moment the dark haired man finally notices the suitcase at his feet. His eyebrows furrow. His nostrils flare. He opens his mouth, then closes it like he can’t find the right word to say in the presence of his son.</p><p>He doesn’t know, <em>he doesn’t know, </em>the voice inside Tobirama’s head goes running and screaming down an imaginary hill. Madara does not know he would be here. For all of Hashirama’s brilliance, he somehow forgot to inform his spouse that someone will be living at their house, leaving Tobirama to be the one breaking the news.</p><p>Tobirama straightens up, gaining little comfort from the fact that he’s taller.</p><p>“Get in and close the door.”</p><p>“I’m… sorry?”</p><p>Madara crosses his arms. “You are letting cold air in. Plus you don’t want my neighbors to see you with my naked son, do you?” He answers in a casual tone that should be applauded for how equally convincing and fake it is. It reflects none of the agitation that is apparent in the tense-set of his shoulders.</p><p>“R-right, right.” Tobirama agrees.</p><p>What a shining example of a delightful, awkward-free conversation.</p><p>Madara is swift to pluck Obito from the floor, who immediately grabs two large chunks of black hair. Tobirama is impressed - he will flinch if a toddler gets anywhere near his face. Yet, notwithstanding the threat of hair tugging, Madara only looks calmer with a child in his arms.</p><p>“Hashirama didn’t say you would come.” He explains, already walking away in wide strides. Tobirama doesn’t start moving until Obito peeks at him from his father’s shoulder, at which point he hurriedly closes the door, takes off his shoes and sets them neatly aside in record time.</p><p>“I figured.” He says once he has caught up. <span class="Apple-converted-space">The other man doesn't comment further, letting the only noises filling the stuffy atmosphere be Obito's jumble of gibberish and Tobirama's own too loud footfalls. Madara doesn't seem to be making any sound as he walks, however.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>True to his words. The door Madara discards Tobirama at opens into a mostly empty room, indicating that he hasn’t prepared for him. A painting of a bird of prey of some sort hangs on the otherwise boring white wall opposite to where he stands. There is a wardrobe on one side and a dressing table on another. A quick look into the wardrobe yields a rolled up futon.</p><p>It occurs to him then that the interior of Hashirama’s apartment is quite traditional - as traditional as a modern building can be. They can’t tear down the plaster walls and replace them with shojis (not without lengthy paperwork that Tobirama knows his brother doesn’t have the patience for), and the wardrobe and dressing table look like they might have come with the apartment as a part of the deal. But between the tatami covered floor, the ink wash painting and the futon, Tobirama is reminded of the Senju ancestral house in the countryside, albeit less grand.</p><p>It’s not a bad thing, he decides.</p><p>Obito starts to wail from somewhere down the hallway. When did Madara leave?</p><p>“Dada! No bath! Bad!”</p><p>“It’s only gonna take a minute, you brat.”</p><p>“Noooooo.”</p>
<hr/><p>Three months after Hashirama moved out, he woke Tobirama up in the middle of the night and asked to see him at a bar two blocks away from Butsuma’s house. Tobirama, stressed and sleep deprived as he was, was tempted to tell him to go back to sleep and stop wasting his time. But the urgency in his voice worried him, so he agreed.</p><p>“I’m going to be a dad.” Hashirama whispered into his glass.</p><p>“Congratulation?” Something wasn’t sitting right with him. His brother and Madara were both men, so they must have either got a surrogate, or adopted. But adoption and surrogate are planned - most of the time anyway. His brother would have to have known in advance that he would be a dad because A, if it had been an adoption, there would've been paperwork and Hashirama might be a simpleton sometimes but he wouldn’t accidentally sign an adoption paper, and B, if he'd got a surrogate, obviously someone would've asked him to give them his <em>sperm</em> for that to happen. He wouldn’t be so miserable and guilty in front of Tobirama if he had known. Unless…</p><p>“Anija, did you have it with someone e-”</p><p>“No, Tobi, he’s Madara’s…”</p><p>“Did HE cheat on you?” He knew it, Madara was bad news, he wasn’t good enough for Hashirama, he should come home and make amend with-</p><p>“No. He is mine too.” Brutally, mercilessly, Hashirama put a stop to his train of thought. No, he murdered it. Then he set down his empty glass with the same amount of certainty and finality. His words were so cold that Tobirama wonder whether he had spoken what he’d thought out loud.He couldn’t speak. He numbly watched The bartender refill Hashirama’s glass and his brother drain it in one go. When he could work his vocal cords again, he was devastated.</p><p>“Anija. You are not making any sense.”</p><p>“Tobi, just…” Hashirama sighed into his hands. “… drink with me, please? Today is a happy day.”</p><p>He said that, and he sounded like he was going to cry.</p><p>“I can’t take you home if I’m drunk too.”</p><p>“I can call a taxi. I don’t want him to see you with me anyway.” Hashirama grinned. Ear to ear, dimple on one cheek, wrinkles around the eyes. His trademark grin.</p><p>If Tobirama weren’t sober, if he knew his brother a bit less, he would think that “him” was Madara. But he were sober, and he knew his brother, so he knew whom Hashirama meant.</p><p>Butsuma’s wrath was terrifying. Didn’t matter that his hair was more grey than brown these days. Didn’t matter that his hands shook when he held them up too long, let alone throw a punch.</p><p>“To fatherhood.” Tobirama cheered without mirth.</p><p>“To fatherhood.”Hashirama agreed. Then in a smaller voice that was not meant for him, but he heard it nonetheless, Hashirama said. “I’m not him, I will never be like him. I will be the best dad… I will… I will…”</p><p>An awfully convenient thunder shook the earth and muffled out the rest of his sentence.</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner is tense.</p><p>When Hashirama comes home, he expects to see his loving husband, his supportive brother and his adoring son. What he gets is neither his husband nor brother speaking to each other AND him. Madara is holding his glass until his knuckles turn white and Tobirama is flaying the fish open with his chopsticks.</p><p>“The food smells delicious, Madara.”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“How was your trip, Tobi? You must be tired.”</p><p>“Anija, we live in the same city.”</p><p>“Great weather today, eh?”</p><p>Hashirama receives two pairs of stink eyes.</p><p>This isn’t what he wants! He wants them to get along, not get mad at him!</p><p>“Only you are nice to me, Obito.” He cries, letting his forehead hit the table with a thud. Obito offers him no condolences, only laughs at his misfortune.</p><p>“Stop that. I can’t get him to finish his food when you’re being a depressive fool. Do you know how hard it is to feed a laughing baby?” Madara huffs. Most of Obito’s porridge has ended up on his bib, some around his mouth, and the rest in Madara’s hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”Hashirama says sheepishly, and grins. Ear to ear, dimple on one cheek, wrinkles around the eyes.</p><p>Obito grins back.</p><p>Madara rolls his eyes. He catches Tobirama doing the same - and so does he, it seems. They stop what they are doing and glare at each other.</p><p>The muscle under Madara’s left eye twitches. Tobirama’s jaw clenches.</p><p>Tobirama looks away first, much to his own chagrin and Madara’s delight. Their standoff passes undetected under the noses of the other two people in the room.</p>
<hr/><p>A gurgling sound draws his attention to the door. There Obito is. He looks around, at the neat pile of clothes Tobirama hasn’t put away, the laptop on the dressing table, and finally at Tobirama himself. He smiles.</p><p>Tobirama tries to smile back. It looks like a grimace.</p><p>Obito outstretches both of his hands toward him. He opens them, closes them, opens them, closes them again, his chubby fingers flexing. Tobirama is no child expert, but he can make an educated guess that he wants to be picked up. When 5 seconds pass and it doesn’t look like Tobirama is going to fulfill his silent demand fast enough, he starts scowling, a splitting image of his temperamental dad.</p><p>Tobirama sighs and gets a hold of him with less experience and grace than Madara did, only to almost drops him again.</p><p>Obito is unnaturally light for someone his height.</p><p>Tobirama blinks once slowly. Obito is kicking, squirming in his hands - is he holding too tightly? Too loosely? - but he can feel none of his weight. It’s like holding an empty paper bag, and it freaks him out. From his face alone, Obito doesn’t look like he’s gone famished a single day in his life. Tobirama would even say he looks like someone - probably Hashirama - has been giving him snack behind Madara’s back once too many times.</p><p>
  <em>You’re going batshit insane, Tobirama.</em>
</p><p>Startled, he realizes there are hands in his hair. He holds the kid at arm length, giving him a stern look. His resolve begins to crumble soon after, however, when Obito begins to wiggle in displeasure until he holds him close again.</p><p>“You’re used to getting what you want, aren’t you?”</p><p>Tobirama can count all 15 of his teeth - 8 in the upper row and 7 in the lower row - as he starts grinning like his <em>other</em> dad.</p><p>Ear to ear, dimple on one cheek, wrinkles around the eyes.</p><p>Think of it, he does kinda resemble a Senju.</p><p><em>And what does a Senju look like? Stop this rollercoaster of madness this instant! </em>He chastises himself. No one thinks he and Toka are related when they walk together. No one thinks he and Hashirama are related when they walk together, period.</p><p>But against his better judgement, Tobirama looks harder. At first glance, the kid is Madara’s, black haired and pale skinned. But when he really looks at it, he can see Itama’s round cheeks, Kawarama’s nose and Hashirama’s mouth.</p><p>“I’m crazy.” He mumbles. “I’m really crazy."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to thank everyone for your sweet reviews. I hope this is an enjoyable chapter. I'm exploring more on Hashirama/Madara relationship in later chapters. What goes on on Madara's side? How will Tobirama cope with the love birds' domestic bliss? And more importantly, when does the Tengu part go into play?  Once again, thank you for reading (o4o)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, you read the tags right. Baby bird Obito and mama bird Madara. </p><p>I hope the first chapter isn't too heavy, this story is supposed to be more crack and fluffy, but I love some good angst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>